1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to single runner sleds of the type sometimes referred to as ski-sleds in which the user sits upon a seat supported above the runner on a column or pedestal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(The term "prior art" as used herein, or in any statement by or on behalf of applicant, means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.)
Single runner ski sleds have heretofore been provided in a variety of configurations, mostly having to do with the configuration of the seat. The user is expected to sit upon the seat and control the direction and speed of the device by extending his legs on opposite sides of the runner and selectively engaging his feet with the surface of the snow. Generally, the runners resemble skis, hence the appellation ski-sled.
Typical of such ski-sleds are the devices disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,778 to Taggart PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,334 to Jenks PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,179 to Bissett PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,811 to Johnston PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,077 to Johnson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,162 to Joy
Each of the devices disclosed in these patents is characterized by being flat on the bottom from side to side and being flat on the bottom from front to rear except for an upturned front tip portion, all in resemblance to a conventional ski. The earliest single runner sleds having an elevated seat were barrel staves upon which were mounted a vertical post and a cross member to serve as a seat. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,513 to Hunt. In this patent, the bottom surface of the runner is somewhat curved from front to rear, although nearly flat in the rear portion, and is definitely flat from side to side throughout its entire length.
It is believed that the patents listed above contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination of this application, and these patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher.
A copy of each of the above-listed patents is supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art, in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.